Every Problem Has a Solution
by ScorplinginTraining
Summary: What is going on in Walter's mind when Paige and the new guy Tim begin to show an interest in each other? Can Paige really be that fickle? Will it force Walter to confront his feelings? Will Toby butt out? Read and see.
**EVERY PROBLEM HAS A SOLUTION**

Walter was sitting at his lab workstation in the loft with a frown of concentration on his face as he looked back and forth between the motherboard in his hand and his open laptop where lines of data were scrolling. When he heard Sylvester yell from downstairs, "Hey! Paige made us muffins!" he began to absently rub his sternum trying and failing to alleviate the hollow ache in his chest that occurred whenever he heard HER name lately. He refused to contemplate the reason for this reaction. After all, it had absolutely nothing to do with the flirtation between her and Cabe's new protégé Mr. 'All-American-Boy-Wonder' Tim. His lip curled into a sneer and he firmly decided yet again his responses were probably due to lack of sleep or irregular meals as he suddenly recalled he hadn't ingested anything but coffee since afternoon the day before. He was just very involved in his latest project. Yes, that was the most logical reason for his insomnia and lack of appetite as well as the strange aches he felt. And he was absolutely not avoiding anyone specific by spending all his time between cases in the second floor lab. It was just the most efficient way to keep the sight or sound…or smell of anyone from distracting him.

Toby strolled in through the open doorway, uninvited as usual, chewing one of Paige's baked treats. Walter looked up at him from under his eyebrows and sighed. He was not in the mood for Toby's needling today.

"Say, Walt, did you miss the memo? Paige brought muffins for breakfast this morning." The shrink leaned in, "You'd better stake your claim before it's too late!"

Walter ignored the obvious emphasis Toby gave his words. "I'm busy at the moment and I'm not very hungry." As if on cue, his stomach growled. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes in anticipation of the Doc's latest diagnosis. The only way to make Toby go away was to let him spew his current theory and try not to respond in any telling manner.

Toby narrowed his eyes and pinned his boss with his best pinpoint glare of evaluation. "So, you are really just gonna let this happen?"

"To what are you referring?" Walter inquired, feigning ignorance even though someone with half his IQ would have known exactly what was being asked.

"Don't be obtuse! It's unbecoming. I refer to the infamous third date." Toby wiggled his eyebrows for affect, "You know the 'Netflix and Chill' date? No? Everyone not currently holed up in a garage 24 hours a day like a geekified troll knows the third date has special emphasis. Most generally it's the one when the woman has decided to give the green light to get physical."

Without thought, Walter rubbed at his breastbone again and his mouth twisted into a moue of distaste. He began to feel a bit nauseated.

With no encouragement, Toby continued, "In case you haven't been counting, tonight is All-Star-Tim's third date with our lovely Miss Dineen. And I repeat, are you just gonna let this happen?"

"They only went to dinner the one time," was the mumbled reply.

"Are you forgetting the night they dragged Ralph to that arena football game?"

"That outing does not count! Ralph hated every minute of it. He was miserable. The next day I took him to the lecture on dark matter at the planetarium just to make up for it. Only an idiot would take Ralph to watch arena football! Paige knew he had a bad time. That can't be considered a date. It was a disaster."

"I beg to differ, my friend. Tonight Sylvester and Ralph are going to that chess tournament and Ralph is staying over at Sly's."

"What does that signify?"

"From what I could overhear through the intercom, Paige asked Tim over to her place for 'dinner' tonight. You need to do something! Your window of opportunity is closing fast!"

"What exactly do you think I should do about it?" Walter blurted, "She's made her choice and its probably for the best."

"The best for whom exactly? Tim?" Toby scoffed.

A dejected Walter replied, "For the team. And for Paige. She's better off with someone like him."

"And there he is! Master of the Universe convinced he knows what's best for everyone else! For someone brilliant, you can be a real ignoramus!"

Toby rolled his eyes and stalked out of the lab leaving Walter to push the unwanted thoughts and feelings back into the locked compartment in his mind again.

It was a quiet day at the garage and they didn't catch a new case from Homeland. Everyone was busy with his or her own project. Walter was relieved he didn't have to endure any interactions between dating couples. Not that it bothered him per se. These things just interfered with productivity and caused distractions. At some point, he had come downstairs to run a diagnostic on his desk top and Paige put a protein bar and a bottle of water at his elbow. He thanked her and lectured himself sternly when his heart leapt at the gesture. He had seen her do this for all of the team members at different times. She was not giving him special treatment. He also ignored the pointed looks Toby threw his way all afternoon.

In fact, Walter was so involved in collating the data he'd collected he hardly noticed when people started to leave for the day. He absolutely refused to ask why when Paige decided she would leave a bit early. He hardly acknowledged that she seemed eager to go. He just smiled distractedly and wished her a good evening. The burning in his stomach was most likely caused by too much coffee. He really needed to cut back. And with that thought he threw himself back into the numbers.

The next time Walter looked up, Ralph was standing noiselessly beside his desk. He vaguely remembered Paige was supposed to drop her son off to meet Sly and Cabe at the garage before they went out for the evening. He genuinely smiled for the first time that day. "Hey, Buddy. I didn't hear you come in," he said, "Ready for the chess tournament?" Then, seeing the boy appeared concerned about something, Walter asked, "Is everything okay?"

Ralph frowned and blinked. He took a minute before answering, "I'm not certain. I think my mom is upset."

Walter felt a frisson of alarm but he schooled his features. "What makes you think so?"

"I didn't exactly mean to, but earlier I overheard her arguing over the phone with _Tim_ ," the boy always spat Tim's name with disgust which Walter found amusing, "I didn't hear much but her voice was raised and she said his name and she told him she would just see him on Monday. I asked if she was okay and she said she was, but then she was uncharacteristically quiet on the drive here, she only went over tonight's rules once and she forgot to wish me luck. I also think I heard her crying in the bathroom just now."

The older genius half-heartedly tried to squelch the elation he felt at the news that Paige and Tim's dinner plans were cancelled. But seeing the worry on his young friend's face sobered him.

"She won't talk to me about it, but do you think you could talk to her?"

"Uh…I'm not sure I-I-I'm the right person to converse with your mom on this subject. This is more Toby's area."…or _anyone_ else's, he thought to himself.

"Please, Walter?" At the sight of Ralph's earnest and trusting face, he knew he had to at least try.

Just then Sly and Cabe came by to pick the boy up. After Walter assured Ralph he would talk to his mom, the young genius seemed more enthusiastic for the evening ahead and they said their good-byes and he left with the others.

An oppressive silence soon fell in the garage. Paige still had not emerged from the restroom and after 5 minutes of senseless procrastination, Walter, with sweaty palms and butterflies in his stomach the size of pterodactyls, approached the bathroom. Mentally he was rehearsing how to be a good friend in this instance and trying to anticipate what Paige would say if the situations were reversed.

He lifted his fist to knock. Just before his knuckles made contact, the door opened and out walked Paige. Startled, they both jumped back.

It was obvious she had been crying and even with his poorly developed EQ, he could tell she looked tired and defeated. He knew he was way out of his depth, but seeing her in distress made him want to try to assist her in any way he was capable.

"Uh…R-Ralph was concerned, so I was just coming to see if you are okay? Are you?"

She gave him a wan smile and sighed, "I will be."

There was an uncomfortable beat of silence while Walter's mind tried to work out where to go next with this conversation.

"D-do you…uh…n-need me to…um…h-hug you?" He finally managed to choke out.

This time Paige's watery smile actually reached her eyes and she snorted a little. "No, thanks," was her only reply.

He was way outside his comfort zone now, but he still wanted to comprehend. He frowned and said, "I'm confused. You hugged me before when I was…uh...sad, but you don't want me to hug you when you're sad?"

"It's because I'm not sad," she sniffled slightly then went on, "Women cry for all sorts of reasons. I'm feeling more frustrated and angry than sad at the moment."

"Angry at whom? Tim? Did he say something to upset you?" He demanded sharply.

"No, Walter. I'm mostly angry with myself right now. Tim has always been perfectly nice to me."

More confounded than before, he asked, "Why?" Then remembering to be appropriate and not interfering, he continued, "Would you…uh…like to talk about it?"

"Trust me," she laughed humorlessly, "You really don't want to know."

"I'm attempting to be a more cognizant friend. You can confide in me."

"It's not that I don't trust you. I'm just not sure you want to hear about this."

"Please, Paige? I want to help and I promised Ralph I would try."

"All right. Just remember you asked for it."

With that, she led him toward the kitchen table where they sat down in opposite chairs. She leaned back and cleared her throat. After a pause, she began, "As you know I'm still a young and healthy woman."

He leaned forward and nodded. Taking a deep breath, she went on, "…I…uh…haven't been…um…intimate with a man in a very long time."

At this, Walter's eyebrows shot up. His eyes wide, he flushed and looked down. But he was now attending even more raptly. "Go on," he said.

"Well, I finally meet a man who finds me attractive who I also find attractive who is not afraid to take the risk to be with me and when push comes to shove," she paused then finished rapidly, "I'm unable to go through with it because I'm hung up on…someone else. Someone, who, for lots of legitimate sounding reasons, doesn't want to be with me." Then Paige propped her elbows on the kitchen table and dropped her head in her hands.

Then neurons firing in Walter's brain were almost audible as he took a few seconds to process this information. Heart pounding in his ears, he whispered, "D-do you mean me?"

She looked up and her lips twisted into a wry smile. "Got it in one, Walter. Way to use that megabrain of yours!"

He sat speechless and blinking for several long minutes until Paige stood up and walked toward her desk where her purse and keys were sitting next to her computer.

"Goodnight," she said quietly her shoulders slumped in resignation.

That finally shook the genius out of his stupor. He couldn't allow her to leave without a resolution. After all, in his mind, every problem has a solution.

"Wait! Don't go!" he said then added softly as an after thought, "Please?"

Walter advanced out of the kitchen as she walked back toward her desk and leaned a hip on the edge.

"I apologize for any frustration I may be causing you," he began, "I feel there must be a way we can resolve our issue together. I have experimented with many possible solutions to deal with my own frustration. But I haven't had any real measureable degree of success yet."

Paige smirked and inquired, "Exactly what solutions have you tried?"

He crossed his arms and studied his shoes before saying, "Well, at first I thought time would lessen our attraction so I tried ignoring it. That proved highly unsuccessful. Then I tried distancing myself which also failed. In fact after I-I lost Megan and then…uh…Christmas, my feelings intensified exponentially. So, I even tried dating other women. And we both know what a disaster that turned out to be."

His eyes met Paige's and found she was smiling fondly at him. He couldn't help but return her regard in kind until they were both grinning like idiots.

"Do you think if we work together, we can find an answer?" He asked, "We could go over the list of possible problems a relationship with each other might create and from there try to formulate a remedy for our mutual problem."

"A very logical approach," she agreed the amusement plain on her face.

"First of all, I believe a romantic relationship with each other would be disruptive, destabilizing and distracting for the team. It would interfere with efficiency."

"Let's address these concerns one at a time," Paige interrupted, "Toby and Happy have been together for almost two months and rather than hurting the team, their productivity and cooperation have actually improved. Toby has scaled back on his gambling and Happy is actually less angry and more, well, happy. And don't you think avoiding me like you have been for the last couple of weeks is distracting and disruptive?"

"W-what? I'm not avoiding…"

"Walter."

He nodded. "Okay. Go on."

"So," she concluded, "the NOT being in a relationship is actually worse for the team's efficiency."

Walter considered this fact.

"Ok, next issue," she said when he remained lost in his thoughts.

He shook his head as if to clear it and said, "I'm truly terrible at relationships. My record is 3 months and that was only achieved because we saw each other infrequently due to her job. I-I-I'm sure to," he paused to swallow, "h-hurt you or disappoint you. Not only would that be destabilizing for Scorpion but I-I-I could lose your…," he shifted foot to foot and looked down, "um…friendship and by proxy my relationship with Ralph. Either scenario is unacceptable."

Paige said, "Please look at me, Walter."

He lifted his head and found that soft look on her face. It was the same look she got just before she told him she was proud of him for something.

"Don't forget my track record with men is not spectacular either. And I believe we are mature enough to find a way to work together even if we couldn't make a romantic relationship work, don't you? So, I really don't think we'd hurt the team."

Walter came over to lean against the desk next to where Paige was perched. He crossed his arms and ankles and looked at the ground listening intently.

Her voice took on a quieter tone and he leaned even closer. "As for losing Ralph? Do you trust me to always do what I think is best for him?"

"Of course," he nodded.

"This team and you in particular are the best thing that has ever come along for my son. If not for you, I would still be struggling to understand him and connect with him. His life has improved so much in the last year and a half. I would never keep him away from someone that is such a benefit to him. And, uh, as for me? Walter, you have already at times hurt and disappointed me just as I have hurt and disappointed you too. As long as humans are involved, mistakes are made. But, if you care for one another, you forgive mistakes and you are honest about disappointments and you work together to improve things."

Walter thought about her answer. "Right," he said looking up and nodding. "Well, we have addressed my major concerns. Do you have any to add to the list?"

"Do you know what my biggest fear is?" she asked him tilting her head to the side and peering at him from the corner of her eye.

Walter shook his head.

"I'm afraid you will get bored with me."

He laughed incredulously. "Not a chance. You constantly challenge me to grow even when it's uncomfortable. I've done lots of things since I met you I would never have anticipated two short years ago. You have proven me wrong on numerous occasions. Plus, I-I've established a, uh, connection with you and Ralph that… Well, I've never felt a bond quite like this before."

Walter was rewarded with a big smile as she pushed off the desk to embrace him. More out of habit than anything, he stiffened at first. But he had grown accustomed to Paige touching him more and more as time progressed even finding he actually enjoyed affectionate contact with her. He relaxed and uncrossed his arms and ankles before tentatively looping his arms around her waist. He slowly slid one of his hands up her back and under her hair. He found himself brushing his nose against her neck and breathing in her familiar scent. Suddenly and most illogically, he felt like all was right in his world again. He hadn't realized how bereft he felt when he was avoiding her until this moment. The fact was, he actually found her stabilizing. And if there was one thing Walter O'Brien liked, it was facts.

Eventually she began to pull away, but she didn't completely let go. They were still face to face. Her hands were on his shoulders and his were at her waist. She stood between his now splayed feet.

"Well, from this discussion," he said beaming, "We can conclude our initial hypothesis was incorrect. Giving a relationship a try may not be so detrimental to Scorpion after all." Then he looked uncertain for a minute, "But you will have to be extremely patient with me. Perhaps if we take things slowly, I can learn how to be a decent partner in time."

Paige's face lit up and she smiled her soft smile again. "If we take things any slower we might start moving backwards!" Then she laughed, "But I think I can handle slow progress as long as there is progress. Should we shake on it?"

Walter grinned. "No. I think we should seal our bargain with a kiss."

And with that he moved in and gently touched his lips to hers.


End file.
